Doraemon the Explorer
Doraemon the Explorer are the American and Japanese TV Shows by Nickelodeon and Fujiko Fujio on ScratchPad TV Worldwide Channel. This is the one of the show Doraemon 1979 (in Season 1-4) and 2005 (in Season 5-8) series, because the parody of Dora the Explorer plays over it footage. Characters *Dora Marquez - Doraemon (voiced by IVONA Brian) *Cole Lewis Marquez - Doraemon's Father (voiced by NeoSpeech Paul) *Elena Marquez - Doraemon's Mother (voiced by IVONA Salli) *Juanita Marquez - Doraemon's Grandma (voiced by Loquendo Catherine) *Boots - Nobita Nobi (voiced by IVONA Jennifer in Season 1-6 and IVONA Joanna in Season 7-8) *Benny the Bull - Takeshi Gouda (Big G) (voiced by IVONA Eric in Season 1-6 and NeoSpeech James in Season 7-8) *Isa the Iguana - Shizuka Minamoto (Sue) (voiced by IVONA Emma) *Tico the Squirrel - Suneo Honekawa (voiced by Loquendo Steven) *Swiper the Fox - Dorami-chan (voiced by NeoSpeech Julie) *The Map - Chimpui (voiced by IVONA Ivy) *Backpack - Genzo-pack (voiced by IVONA Kendra) *Diego Marquez - Shinchan (voiced by VoiceForge Kidaroo) *Alicia Marquez - Nene Sakurada (voiced by VoiceForge Robin) *Baby Blue Bird - Pilons (voiced by VoiceForge Shy Girl) *Big Red Chicken - Dekisugi Hidetoschi (voiced by VoiceForge David) Episodes *1979 Series - Season 1-4 *2005 Series - Season 5-8 Season 1 #The Legend of Dekisugi (Ace Goody) - 17 July 2011 #Lost and Found - 24 July 2011 #Hic-Boom-Ohh! - 31 July 2011 #To to Beach - 7 August 2011 #We All Scream for Ice Cream - 14 August 2011 #Choo Choo - 21 August 2011 #Treasure Island - 28 August 2011 #Three Little Piggies - 4 September 2011 #Big River - 11 September 2011 #Berry Hunt - 18 September 2011 #Clefairy Wishes - 25 September 2011 #Grandma's House - 2 October 2011 #Surprise - 9 October 2011 #Sticky Tape - 16 October 2011 #Bouncing Ball - 23 October 2011 #Genzo-pack - 30 October 2011 #Fish Out of Water - 6 November 2011 #Ledyba & Ledian - 13 November 2011 #Luma the Star - 20 November 2011 #Doraemon Save to Prince - 27 November 2011 #The Oddish - 4 December 2011 #The Chocolate Tree - 11 December 2011 #Aishiterimasu - 18 December 2011 #Max's Flute - 25 December 2011 #To the Treehouse - 1 January 2012 #Call Me, Mr. Riddles - 8 January 2012 Season 2 #The Big Storm - 8 July 2012 #Hayai, Sneech! - 15 July 2012 #The Magic Stick - 22 July 2012 #The Missing Piece - 29 July 2012 #Lost Squeaky - 5 August 2012 #Finley the Fire Engine - 11 August 2012 #Lost Chimpui - 18 August 2012 #Haha no Hi - 26 August 2012 #The Golden Explorers - 2 September 2012 #A Present for Santa - 9 September 2012 #Doctor Doraemon - 16 September 2012 #Yoshi Express - 23 September 2012 #Donkey Kong's Circus - 30 September 2012 #The Big Piñata - 7 October 2012 #The Happy Little G - 14 October 2012 #Super Chimpui - 21 October 2012 #A Letter for Dorami - 28 October 2012 #To the Monkey Bars - 4 November 2012 #The Musical Instruments - 11 November 2012 #Hide and Go Seek - 18 November 2012 #Click - 25 November 2012 #Egg Hunt - 2 December 2012 #Super Spies - 9 December 2012 #School Pet - 16 December 2012 #Whose Birthday Is It? - 23 December 2012 #Quack Quack - 30 December 2012 Season 3 #Doraemon Had a Little Lamb - 4 August 2013 #Stuck Truck - 11 August 2013 #Louder - 18 August 2013 #Clockwork Robot - 25 August 2013 #The Magic Potato - 1 September 2013 #Journey to the Purple Planet - 8 September 2013 #The Lost City - 15 September 2013 #Meet Shinchan - 22 September 2013 #Doraemon Save the Pokemon Channel - 29 September 2013 #Onegaishimasu - 6 October 2013 #The Meganium - 13 October 2013 #Nobita's Special Day - 20 October 2013 #To the South Pole - 27 October 2013 #Doraemon Save the Game - 3 November 2013 #Boo - 10 November 2013 #What Happens Next? - 17 November 2013 #Rescue, Rescue, Rescue - 24 November 2013 #Nobi's Cuddly Dinosaur - 1 December 2013 #Doraemon Super Silly Fiesta - 8 December 2013 #The Fix-it Machine - 15 December 2013 #Baseball Nobi - 22 December 2013 #Happy Best Friend Day - 29 December 2013 #ABC Pokemon - 5 January 2014 #Job Day - 12 January 2014 #Doraemon's Pirate Adventure (Double-length special) - 19 January 2014 Season 4 #Star Catcher - 3 August 2014 #Doraemon's First Trip - 10 August 2014 #Star Mountain - 17 August 2014 #Super Spies 2: Dorami's Swiping Machine - 24 August 2014 #Ongaku no Sensei - 31 August 2014 #Pauline, Kinseanera - 7 September 2014 #Save Shinchan - 14 September 2014 #Shiro's Roar - 21 September 2014 #Ninja Hattori, Kanzo - 28 September 2014 #Doraemon's Got a Pikachu - 5 October 2014 #Doraemon Seeing the Nidorans - 12 October 2014 #Nobi to the Rescue - 19 October 2014 #Super Nidorans - 26 October 2014 #Krabby Crab - 2 November 2014 #The Shy Rainbow - 9 November 2014 #We're a Team - 16 November 2014 #The Mixed Up of Seasons - 23 November 2014 #Dorami the Explorer - 30 November 2014 #Doraemon's Fairytale Adventure (Double-length special) - 7 December 2014 #Catch the Nidorans - 14 December 2014 #Doraemon and Shinchan to the Rescue - 21 December 2014 #Doraemon's Dance to the Rescue (Double-length special) - 28 December 2014 #Doraemon's World Adventure (Double-length special) - 4 January 2015 #Doraemon Save the Mermaids (Double-length special) - 11 January 2015 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8